


That time when the teacher didn't come to class

by Pupuni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupuni/pseuds/Pupuni
Summary: the class talking about akumas





	That time when the teacher didn't come to class

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks: @readenheim @anipwrites thank you so so so much for all of your support and thank you Anipwrites for your grammar check!

The kids chatted while waiting for the literature teacher to arrive to start class. But in instead came the principal.

“Well… I'm sorry kids, but Mrs. Bustier is not feeling well, today you will have free period. So behave." he said, before stepping back outside.  
As soon as the director closed the door everyone were talking together.

"Is Mrs. Bustier okay?"

"She was never absent from class before!"

"So what are we going to do for two hours?"

"I heard that it’s because of the akuma yesterday..." Sabrina said.

"There was an akuma yesterday?" Max asked.

"Yeah dude, haven't you heard? It was after a very hard class.” Kim said.

“Yes, being a teacher is hard.” Said Adrien.

"Wow, really? No, I haven’t. I was sick yesterday. Do you think it still affects her?"

"Look, getting akumatized is not such a pleasant experience."

Alix shrugged. "It wasn’t too hard for me to recover from that.”

"Well you got akumatized after your clock broke and then Ladybug fixed it for you." said Alya.

"Still, I don’t think that's such a traumatic experience."

"Yes, just a few hours when you were a supervillain and hurt people. Not a big deal."

"Hey! That wasn’t me! It was Time Breaker. I wouldn't make people disappear just to fix a clock. Even if it has been in my family for generations. Well, maybe I would have made you disappear.” she gave him a naughty smile.

“You’re the one who’ll want to disappear after I finish with you!”

"Still, I can understand why someone will want to take time for himself after it happened to them." said Mylene.

"What are you all complaining about? We have free period." Said Chloe

"Seriously? This is what you are thinking about now? At least try pretend you care about Mrs. Bustier!" Alya castigated.

"Oh, please, she'll be fine. I have never heard about anyone who didn’t back to normal after getting akumatized. Actually, I didn’t even remember what happened at first. I just remember I was upset because of Ladybug and then I found myself sitting on the floor on the balcony."

"Oh right, you were Anti-Bug." Said Ivan.

Chloe grimaced for a moment and then returned to her usual smug expression. "So? And yet I was better than all of you. I got the closest to beating Ladybug and Chat noir. Even when I’m a supervillain I’m the best.”

Alya laughed: “Even? Are you saying that you aren’t a super villain? Well, maybe without the ‘super’ part”.

Chloe raged, got up from her seat and walked to her. "Excuse me? Are you calling me a villain?”

Alya wasn’t impressed and also stood up. "Yes, you! Almost every akuma in this class was caused because of you! Including your best friend!” she gestured toward Sabrina.

"It's not my fault that she took our little fight so seriously!"

"I heard that you ignored her for two days." Nino said quietly.

“Hey, it was only for one day and it was only because she had ruined my interview."

All this time, Sabrina sat quietly and looked down. "I'm sorry Chloe." She said in a small voice. After a moment, she added "I'm sorry for what I did when I was an akuma. I’m a terrible friend."

Chloe looked at her, with a softened expression, but said with her usual voice "Well, you should be sorry, even though technically it was not your fault. I know you'd never be foolish enough to take my designer shoes so I guess I could forgive you this time for what you did when you were controlled by an evil butterfly.“

"Thanks Chloe!" Sabrina hugged her.

"Yes, yes, all this happened in the past, now get off me." Chloe said, and moved Sabrina away.

"But Sabrina, weren’t you feeling hurt too?" asked Marinette.

"Oh... um... I know she was very upset, and it was justified, but when she pretended I wasn't there I really felt like I was vanishing."

"So you chose your akuma name?" Mylene asked curiously.

"No, it was Hawkmoth. He gave me the name ‘Vanisher.’”

"Do you think it was just a coincidence?" Asked Nino.

"No." Nathaniel, who was usually shy boy and didn’t speak up, said quietly.

"What? I didn’t hear you," said Ivan.

"No," returned Nathaniel, loudly and with a bit more confidence this time. "When Hawkmoth turns someone into a villain, he does not do it randomly. He has access to people’s minds, he knows exactly what name, look and powers to give them."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Really?" Rose asked in a tiny frightened voice.

"No way. It’s not like he can read minds or something." Said Max.

"No one can know what I think." Kim said confidently.

"I can.” Max smiled. "You are thinking about..." Max closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to concentrate. "The national football championship.”

"Nice try buddy, but I thought that today both of us are going to eat a burger after school."

"Haha do you have anything else in your mind other than food?" Asked Nino with a laugh.

"Let’s see if you wouldn't think about food after three hours of training." Kim replied.

"But Nathaniel, what do you mean he has access to people's minds?" asked Juleka.

"Look, he knows how we feel, think and what made us feel that way. He knows what to say to make you agree to his offer."

"Either that or he has cameras everywhere in Paris." Alya said.

"Do you think he's listening to us right now?” Tweeted Rose and hid behind Juleka.

"Don’t let their nonsense scare you." Juleka tried to calm her.

"I'm sure he has some kind of telepathic powers. I mean, it makes sense; I looked just like the hero of my paintings as an akuma. There’s no other way he could have known." Nathanael said.

"Oh really? That’s pretty neat. You see, there is an option Hawkmoth himself has no powers to read minds or anything but his butterflies have power to turn people to their respective villains. We already know that they have the power to control people, so reading minds is probably a part of it." Returned Mylene.

"Well, maybe that's true. But I have a question." Nathanael paused to make sure he had the room’s attention. "When you were akumatized, Have any of you tried to resist Hawkmoth’s control?"  
Everyone was quiet a moment, as they realized that none of them ever really had.

"No." Alix said finally.

"What do you mean 'resist?’" Max asked.

"Is that even possible?" Adrien asked.

"So after you got akumatized, none of you tried to break his deal? You know, all that ‘I'll give you what you want if you give me the Ladybug and chat noir miraculously, Mwahahaha.’” Nathanael said, raising his hands and trying to imitate Hawkmoth.

"No." Said Kim. "Why, did you try?"

Nathaniel hesitated a moment before answering with a simple "Yes."  
Everyone’s eyes widened in shock. "You see, I wasn’t really seeing myself as a 'villain' when I was an akuma. I had no interest in conquering the city or anything, just... I wanted to be Marinette’s hero."

Marinette blushed.

"And to squash Chloe." Alya added.

"Yes, but the point is that Hawkmoth didn’t like the fact that I had never really looked for Ladybug and Chat. So he threatened me, saying that I must get him the miraculouses or else…”

"Or else what?" Rose asked.  
Nathaniel grimaced "I suddenly felt I was losing control of my hand. It started shaking."

"Are you serious?" Asked Ivan.

"And what happened then?" Adrien asked.

"I panicked and I promised to obey him. Then he stopped."

"You know what that means, right?" Max gasped. "He can control us all!" He shouted in panic.

"Um, Max? He's already done it." Juleka reminded him.

"Yes, but not like this! Imagine what would’ve happened if Nathaniel had continued to resist him? Or if anyone else? What do you think he can do to them then?!”

"Hey! Hey, calm down." Adrien grabbed Max's shoulders. "Calm down, everything is fine. Okay?"

"Yes, if Hawkmoth wanted to control us like puppets he would have done it long ago. Bet what he did to Nathaniel is the worst he can do." Alya said. 

"Okay even if it's true, I don’t want to test it." Sabrina said.

“Guys, everything is going to be okay, don't forget we have heroes who protect us. Stressing ourselves like this won't help anyone” Said Marinette.

Ivan released his breath. Marinette's words seemed to calm him slightly. "Yes, every time someone got akumatized, everything returned to normal at the end, right? Good always wins."

“That’s the attitude!” said Nino.

“What do you think Hawkmoth does when no one is sad? Do you think he has a job or something?” asked Alix.

“No, he just sits all the day and stares at a wall until someone is sad.” Said Chloe in a sarcastic voice.

“Maybe he has a special watch that gives him a sign when someone is sad.”  
“‘So as I was saying, I think we should--’ *watch beeping* ‘Oh no! Someone is sad! I will be right back!’” Ivan joked, earning a few giggles. 

Mylene hugged him and asked with a grin:” where do all those ideas come from? did you borrow Alya’s comics again?”

“umm, maybe…” answered Ivan.

“So you think that when no one is sad he’s just mean to people to make them be sad?” asked Max.

“With Chloe he doesn’t need to do that.” said Nino.

Chloe glared at him but he wasn’t impressed.

"And why just one person gets akumatized at a time? There is no way in the whole of Paris there is only one sad person at a time." asked Rose.

"Maybe he has just one butterfly?" Mylene offered.

Alya gasped, standing and shouting "And ladybug releases it every time! Maybe if she would have keeping it there were no more akumas!”

Adrien joked. "Maybe we should get her a butterfly net next time."

"What do you think hawkmoth is going to do if Ladybug takes his only butterfly? "

"Oh my gosh, imagine him coming to her house and taking it back?" An image appeared in his mind of Hawkmoth marches angrily to Ladybug’s house, snatching the butterfly and saying 'I will take that back if you don't mind'.

"Do you think he knows where she lives?"

"No way. If it was true he would be winning already."

"What would happen if Hawkmoth akumatizes Ladybug?"

"the short version?" Adrien said. "We are doomed. Ladybug is the only one who can capture the akuma. If this will happen we’d have to snap her out of this quickly."

"Well luckily we have two heroes." Marinette said, "If one fails, the other would be able to cover for them, they are a team."

"Yes, right." The class agreed.

"Since when the two of you are so interested in superheroes?" Alya asked.

"Um... ahhh..." Marinette stammered. 

"Nah, I'm just kidding, who is not be interested in Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Yeah..." Marinette laughed nervously.

"I really like their outfits," said Sabrina dreamily.

"Ha, yeah, heroes always well dressed, only the akumas got wacky outfits. I mean, does Hawkmoth has no fashion sense?" Nino turned to Nathaniel sheepishly and said. "I didn’t mean to your outfit, I meant in general,"

Juleka sighed. "I looked like a clown. Espesicaly with those pigtails..."

"Well, you did want to be noticed so your look made sense."

"At least you didn’t have a green skin, what Princess has green skin?" Rose asked.

"Fiona has.” Specify Marinette.

"Oh right. But it’s look good on her."

"Mine was pretty cool, I guess." Said Alix

"When I was an akuma, I thought that I looked really good with the wings and all that stuff, but looking back I looked like a chicken." Said Kim.

"I'm pretty sure I won this competition, have you seen my suit?" Nino laughed.

"Well, obviously my design was perfect. Just like Ladybug, but much more fashionable." Chloe said and Marinette flared up at her.

"I'd rather not talk about my akuma..." Mylene, who was already small, shrank.

Ivan hugged her and Nino said “Are you kidding? that was awsome!"

"Yeah! You were the star of our movie." Said Adrien.

Mylene still looked upset. "I'm just glad you're all alright." Said Ivan.

Mylene hugged him back and said "Me too."

“It's okay Mylene, it was in the past." Said Juleka.

"Besides, it wasn't you and it wasn't your fault." Said Marinette.

"One day, Ladybug and Chat Noir will find the person who did this, and punch him in the face." Alix said.

"When that happens, I'll join too. No one hurts Mylene and gets away with that." Ivan growled. The students knew no one should mess with him when he’s like this. 

"Why don't we all stand in a line and beat him once at a time? It seems that everyone here has already got akumatized at some point." Said Kim.

"Yeah, we are the class who got akumatized the most. Even the teacher became an akuma."

"Oh my gosh, it's like he has a list with all of our names."

"Well then me, Mylene, Ivan, Max..." Nino looked at his classmates and counted on his fingers. "... Alix, Alya, Nathaniel, Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka..."  
"Twelve out of fourteen students."

"It means that two of us didn't get akumatized."

"Hey, Marinette was never an akuma, right?" asked Juleka.

Everyone looked a Marinette. She have never imagined that not being a supervillain would make her exceptional. 

"Have you never been sad or angry?"

Marinette paused and thought a moment, she wondered why she never got akumatized when all her classmates did, and feared what might happen if she did? Is it possible that being Ladybug actually gives her some kind of protection? If this is the case, she can't say that! There must be another answer…

"Um... I guess because I'm a very optimistic person. I always try to stay positive when things are hard and believe that everything will work out eventually."

Adrien looked at her as if seeing it for the first time. Or at least, as if he saw a part in her he had never noticed before.

The others looked at her skeptically.

"This is true." Alya was the first one to stand up for her. "Marinette always knows how to cheer me up." She put her arm around Marinette.

"After I got the akumatized for the first time, Marinette came to me and told me to stay positive." Ivan added.

"She always cares about everyone," Said Rose, "She always notices if anyone’s hurt or sad."

More and more children talked about situations where Marinette help them or just threw a nice word. Chloe folded her arms crossly.

"No wonder you got elected for the class representative, you are perfect for this job." Alya said.

"Wait what about Adrien?" Ask Kim and stared at Adrien. "What's your excuse? Are you optimistic too? Or maybe Mr. Model’s life is just so perfect, he never had a negative experience." he said snidely.

Adrien didn't even had time to react before Chloe burst out angrily. "How dare you say that about Adrien?!"

"What do you even know about him, that you can say something like that?" Joined Nino.

"What is your business that you are interloper in his life like that?!" Shouted Marinette.

Kim gave up the position defensively, "Fine, fine, just don't kill me."

"I guess that really isn't easy to akumatized me." Adrian said with a bitter smile. "Yeah sure, sometimes I'm sad if I don't do well in a test, or if my dad isn't home again because of his work over the weekend but then I remembered that I didn't even go to school and I had almost no friends until the beginning of this year. I guess since my mother is gone, I'm just taking it all in proportions."

Everyone was silent.

Kim sighed, looking at Adrien sheepishly. "Listen dude... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said it, I was an idiot. Maybe it was because of jealousy, sometimes it just seems like everything in your life is too perfect." Kim looked at Chloe. "But I shouldn't have judged you like that."

"It's okay." Said Adrien, "If sometimes it seems like I'm acting as 'Mr Perfect,’ it's because I have to represent my father's company." Adrien offered a handshake. Kim was still embarrassed but accepted it. The bell rang, and everyone moved to leave.

********************  
The day after that Mrs. Bustier arraived in class.  
The class cheered.  
Mylene hugged her. “Mrs. Bustier! You’re here! Are you feeling better?” 

Mrs. Bustier answered with surprise and amusement. “Yes I am. Why? Did you miss me? Or you just really like literature?”

“Yes we did! Who would say ‘this is the last time you are sitting together’ and not separating us in the next class?” asked Kim.

“Who would let Adrien go to the bathroom?” asked Alya.

“Who would listen to Marinette’s late exsuses?” Asked Alix. 

“Oh well, maybe I should get akumatized more often.” she laughed.

“Nah, we like you more as a teacher than as a supervillian.” said Adrien

“Maybe we can enter the Guinness book now. ‘The class with the largest amount of supervillains.” Said Max.

“Not yet, we should wait for Adrien and Marinette.” said Sabrina. “Hey, I was kidding!” she added after Alya’s death stare and Adrien’s eyebrow raise.

“I think that 13 is enough.” said Mrs. Bustier.

“Wait, where is the gift?” asked Marinette.

“What gift?” asked Mrs. Bustier.

Rose handed her a flower bouquet. 

The teacher looked very excited. ”Awww thank you! This is so sweet!” 

“That was Marinette’s idea.” said Adrien.

“Thank you very much guys. I really appreciate it. Now where did we stop in the last class?” she asked.

the end!


End file.
